criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Sickness and in Health
In Sickness and in Health is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-sixth case in The Syndicate and the twenty-sixth case overall. It takes place as the first case in the Belrose Bay district of Easthaven. Plot Following the Valentini family's defeat in Arcadia Strip, the team set off to Belrose Bay to investigate the Chessmaster hiring criminals in the seaside district. A cheerful Raymond revealed that he lived in Belrose Bay with his wife, the team's friend and seamstress Caroline Henderson, and that Caroline had prepared a batch of cookies and tea for them at their house. Raymond and the team then travelled into town and to the Henderson house, bordering the sandy beach. Raymond then noticed the garden fence was unlocked and entered in, calling for Caroline. When he had no response, they looked around, only to find Caroline dead on a garden bench, her face showing signs of poisoning. Daphne confirmed Caroline ingested poisoned tea shortly before her death, concluding that her cause of death was poisoning. The pair first reluctantly spoke to Raymond on his relationship with his wife, before questioning chess player Augustus Draper and tearoom owner Norma Cantwell. As Barbara brewed a coffee for Raymond, Jake revealed that Raymond was missing from his office. Jake then requested to accompany the pair in finding Raymond and the trio scoured town. William then told them Raymond had been spotted by the coastal cliffs, prompting them to rush there. They then found Raymond feeding the birds, where he admitted he and Caroline would hike to feed the birds at this point. Raymond quietly looked out at the sea, thinking of Caroline. He then agreed to return to the precinct as the pair suspected Henderson son, prison warden Drake Henderson, and climate change protestor Karen Cutler, from Vertigo Falls. It was then discovered that Augustus, Raymond, and Caroline were a group of friends in college, and that, unbeknownst to Raymond, Caroline had bankrupted herself paying for Raymond's surgery, prompting her to work at Norma's tearoom. As Velma looked at the babygro Caroline had seamed for her, Raymond sadly asked for their attention, as he was resigning from his position. Raymond revealed he'd had a long run, but needed to think of the future, believing he was too old to run a police force. Barbara pleaded with Raymond to reconsider, but he insisted his mind was made up. They also confronted Karen for attacking the victim's house, blaming her for polluting the sea, and that Caroline disapproved of Drake's work in the prison as she wanted him to stay safe. Eventually, Caroline's murderer was revealed as Augustus Draper. They then hurried to confront Augustus, where they found him pouring himself a cup of tea. He revealed there was no point in lying; he killed Caroline because of the past. He recounted how he, Caroline, and Raymond were best friends, the three amigos of college. However, Augustus soon started to fall in love with Raymond, despite the latter's insistence they'd never be together. Raymond and Caroline soon started dating, the pair eventually forming a life together with a son. Augustus, believing Caroline betrayed their friendship by dating Raymond, cut ties with them. Augustus, however, later learned that he was dying. Knowing his days were numbered, Augustus reflected, becoming angry with Caroline all over again. Augustus then approached Caroline under the guise that he wanted to reconnect, but in actuality, his plan was take out years of built-up anger on her. Unaware of his plan, Caroline let him in, where he left poisoned tea leaves. Caroline then used the poisoned tea leaves to brew herself a tea, killing herself in the process. Augustus then started choking on his own tea, prompting the team to rush him to medics. A while later, Augustus revealed he'd poisoned his own tea, wanting to cut his ending life short. Later, for the murder of Caroline Henderson, Augustus was sentenced to nineteen years in prison by Judge Watson. Post-trial, Raymond requested the team's attention. He thanked them for avenging Caroline, but revealed he was still planning to resign. He revealed that the team needed a new start without him, admitting he was too old now, and that the day's events and being shot had shown him that. After he retired to his office, Jake insisted that the team celebrate Raymond's life as Chief. The pair then headed back to his home to find keepsakes, including a letter from a young girl who Raymond had made sure went to a good home. The team then each signed a card before Velma arranged a display. After finding Raymond by the cliffs, they brought him back to the precinct and presented the display. The team thanked Raymond for all his years of service, insisting they'd never forget him. Raymond then smiled, thanking them for letting an old man have one last adventure. They then celebrated Raymond's retirement, reflecting on his time as Chief. The next morning, as Raymond had retired to his coastal home, the newly appointed Chief of Police, Grayson, decided to promote Jake to a fully-fledged member of the team. Grayson then asked that Jake and the player investigate Karen, believing her arrival in Belrose Bay to be suspicious. As the pair patrolled, they heard reports of trouble from Norma and spoke to her, where she revealed that a protestor was throwing rocks at her windows. They soon collected DNA off the rocks matching Karen's, and confronted her in a holding cell. Karen argued her beliefs as she confessed to the vandalism, prompting the pair to charge her. As she was taken away, Karen insisted she'd be out within weeks, revealing her part in "the syndicate" was far from over. She then refused to say anything else as she was taken away. Back in the precinct, the team regrouped to discuss. Knowing that Karen was just one of many criminals recruited to join the Chessmaster's syndicate, Grayson decided to carry out further investigation in the coastal district to discover the truth. The next day, Raymond fed birds on the bench, looking out at the sea. Jake then walked up to him, sitting next to him. Raymond then smiled at the newly appointed team member and told him that he saw potential in him, revealing why he hired him. Jake then promised not to let him down as the pair looked at the crashing waves. Three weeks later, Jake hurries in his patrol car following threatening reports. As he rushes out of his car, he falls to his knees and looks on at the sight in front of him; a metal pole drenched in blood, grass stained red... and one of their own impaled around the fire. Summary Victim *'Caroline Henderson' (poisoned in her back garden) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Tea' Killer *'Augustus Draper' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows herbology. *The suspect eats cookies. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows herbology. *The suspect plays bingo. *The suspect eats cookies. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mole. *The suspect has facial hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows herbology. *The suspect plays bingo. *The suspect eats cookies. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows herbology. *The suspect plays bingo. *The suspect eats cookies. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows herbology. *The suspect plays bingo. *The suspect eats cookies. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mole. Killer's Profile *The killer knows herbology. *The killer plays bingo. *The killer eats cookies. *The killer has a mole. *The killer has facial hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Back Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Faded Receipt; New Suspect: Raymond Henderson) *Offer Raymond condolences. *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Recovered Logo) *Examine Recovered Logo. (Result: Tearoom Logo; New Crime Scene: Quiet Tearoom) *Investigate Quiet Tearoom. (Clues: Walking Stick, Napkin) *Examine Walking Stick. (Result: Cane Head Identified; New Suspect: Augustus Draper) *See if Augustus knew the victim. *Examine Napkin. (Result: Lipstick Marks) *Analyze Lipstick Marks. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Norma Cantwell) *Ask Norma about selling tea to the victim. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Tea Cup) *Analyze Tea Cup. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays bingo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows herbology) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Coastal Cliffs. (Clues: Handbag, Broken Sign, Tea Leaves) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Locket) *Examine Locket. (Result: Person's Face Recovered; New Suspect: Drake Henderson) *Interrogate Drake on his mother's death. (Attribute: Drake plays bingo) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Anti-Corporation Sign; New Suspect: Karen Cutler) *Confront Karen over her presence in Belrose Bay. (Attribute: Karen plays bingo and knows herbology) *Examine Tea Leaves. (Result: Tea Leave Sample) *Analyze Tea Leave Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cookies; New Crime Scene: Tearoom Tables) *Investigate Tearoom Tables. (Clues: Faded Photo, Torn Outfit) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: College Graduation Photo) *Analyze Graduation Photo. (03:00:00) *Confront Augustus over knowing both Raymond and Caroline. (Attribute: Augustus knows herbology, plays bingo, and eats cookies) *Examine Torn Outfit. (Result: Tearoom Outfit) *Speak to Norma about the victim working at the tearoom. (Attribute: Norma knows herbology, plays bingo, and eats cookies) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Speak to Raymond about his choice to resign. (Attribute: Raymond knows herbology and eats cookies; New Crime Scene: Bird Feeding Bench) *Investigate Bird Feeding Bench. (Clues: Torn Flyer, Prison Badge) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Defamatory Flyer) *Confront Karen over her flyers. (Attribute: Karen eats cookies) *Examine Prison Badge. (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Liquid Sample. (07:00:00) *Ask Drake why his mother was crying over his badge. (Attribute: Drake knows herbology and eats cookies) *Investigate Swinging Chair. (Clues: Gardening Equipment, Sand Pile) *Examine Gardening Equipment. (Result: Silver Spoon) *Analyze Silver Spoon. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Teapot) *Analyze Teapot. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Pawns on a Chessboard (1/5). (No stars) The Pawns on a Chessboard (1/5) *Hear Raymond's announcement. *Investigate Back Garden. (Clue: Cardboard Box) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Keepsakes) *Analyze Keepsakes. (06:00:00) *Investigate Coastal Cliffs. (Clue: Faded Badge) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Police Badge) *Hand Raymond the keepsakes. (Reward: Chief Hat) *Find out what's worrying Norma. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Quiet Tearoom. (Clue: Rock) *Examine Rock. (Result: Unidentified Symbols) *Examine Unidentified Symbols. (Result: Karen's Symbols) *Arrest Karen for the vandalism of the tearoom. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Belrose Bay